


Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for [EN]

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And also thinks he's intelligent, HE IS, One Shot, Sarcastic Sidious, Sidious thinks about a lot of things, Translation, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [OS]
Darth Sidious has a very definitive opinion about the Jedi Order. He also thinks that his collaborators are idiots, and that no one really knows what they're fighting for in the Clone Wars. He's not necessarily wrong about all that.
(Sidious thinks about a lot of things, and also thinks he's intelligent. He is, truly. Also: Sarcastic Sidious)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584202) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I tried to get Sidious out of my head, but he's way too strong for me... so I miserably failed. I even tried to put Maul at his place instead, but Sidious fried him with Sith Lightning.  
> So, he forced me to present this new OS to you :3 Not my fault.
> 
> This is actually just a translation of one of my own fanfictions ;) The title is inspired by lyrics from the song "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. I would also like to thank my beta-reader Gigira for being so patient with all my translation mistakes ^-^'

_A bunch of fools._ While the friendly Chancellor Palpatine watched the Jedi Masters leaving his office, the cold and scheming Darth Sidious couldn't stop himself from mentally bursting into laughter as he witnessed once more the Jedi's stupidity.

 

Jedi who were drowning in their own arrogance, the very same trait that let them think the Sith really disappeared a thousand years ago during the Battle of Ruusan, killed by their own thought bomb. It wasn't the case, thanks to Darth Bane (and because the Brotherhood of Darkness weren't true Sith, so their loss had been welcomed), and while the Sith had passed down their knowledge from Master to Apprentice, orchestrating at the same time their rise to power, their sworn enemies had lost a millennia by becoming complacent, locked in their Temple – and at the same time, losing sight of their own Order's reason for being. If the Jedi were originally the guardians of peace at the exclusive service of the galaxy's citizens, nothing was left now of this original vocation. The more their political power grew, the more the Jedi lost sight of the true problems of the population – they no longer even communicated with the ones they had sworn to protect, locking themselves in their own community to meditate on the Force.

 

_A weakening Order, to which I will be glad to strike the final blow._ This selfish and arrogant remoteness had not helped them to notice the clandestine survival of the Sith, and those had evidently taken advantage of it. After centuries of manipulating events from the shadows they were hiding in by necessity, they had finally managed to infiltrate one of them on the top of the Galactic Republic. Darth Sidious just had to wait until the Jedi caught themselves in the trap they weaved almost on their own.

 

The Clone Wars had diverted the Jedi's attention toward the Separatists, so Sidious's cover wasn't threatened anymore. _These morons don't even know what they're fighting for. They think they'll save the Republic, and save their power over it, but in reality, they're digging their own graves._ It was almost enjoyable to make this observation. The Jedi were trying to keep their power but by doing this, they didn't even notice that it was going right into the Sith's hands.

 

The Sith's... Sidious's himself. Count Dooku would never have the opportunity to serve the Empire. As soon as the war would be won, the Separatists would have no further use... so they would disappear, along with Dooku. _He won't see that coming. He seeks power, he will only get death._

 

Darth Sidious was in fact surrounded by enemies and partners who had no idea of the destructive spiral that had begun to rotate right under their noses when the war had started. Jedi who were running to their end without seeing it, an apprentice who was putting a noose around his own neck – everybody was enrolled in this war, but no one even knew what they were truly fighting for. _A bunch of idiots, as I said._ Sidious was the only one who could see perfectly the conflict's end, and he was eagerly waiting for the moment when the Senate would acclaim his new Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, now that Sidious had gained control over my brain, my dear Sith Lord made me write something to glorify him. HAIL SIDIOUS. x')
> 
> Feel free to leave a review, but don't think that will save the Jedi from their gruesome fate :p You can also support Sidious by becoming one of his FanWarriors on Twitter xP


End file.
